interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormfronts campaign/Events
The Semyonov Regime Russia and Japan start off at war with each other, but will have a chance of gaining peace through the The Soviet–Japanese Basic Convention if Russia seizes both Mongolia and Kamchatka. League of Nations The League of Nations has almost all factions as members of an alliances with the Oslo Group, which in turn allows it to parcel out various parts of territory outside Northern and Western Europe if you can afford its exorbitant sums. Having no alliance with it prevents it from trading cards, territories and tribute with it. 1922 March on Rome (turn 4) *Automatically assigns Italy as Fascist. *Can't be resisted. 1922 Irish Civil War *Dublin area falls into civil war. *Irish State (British-aligned) controls Dublin. *IRA (Oslo Group) controls cities in Munster. *Thereafter, anyone attacking Dublin will run into IRA bases around Ireland. 1923 Beer Hall Putsch Germany gains a 1923 event which allows the nation to either let Hitler take over, or prevent him from doing so. 1924 Cristeros War If you invade Mexico, you will find be asked to restore order in Tabasco. You will either aid the Tabasco government or the Cristeros. 1927 crash *Kurdish uprising! *Effect: no tribute for all factions, unless you are allied with Italy and Soviet Union Abolition of Prohibition *Midway you will be asked whether to enact in favour of or against prohibition in the USA *Yea: USA gains 2 Traitors cards, but increased unrest causes various areas to break down in social order *Nay: USA regains tribute score per turn. Trade Wars Britain, France, Japan, USA, Russia are caught up in an economic dispute. Chaco War Chaco War results in Paraguay and Bolivia attacking one another in Bolivia. Labour reforms Britain will face complaints in East Africa *Accede to claims - Britain loses tribute but gains a +4 strength modifier for its East African possessions. *Ignore - results in simmering claims, and need to garrison it. Joining interpol *A choice for Britain and Germany. *Britain joins: Germany and Oslo Group get 2 Spy School cards, Britain gets 1 Civics card. Boworadet Rebellion In 1933 (turn 24) there will be a civil war in Thailand, with two different factions: one led by Boworadet, and another by Phraya Pahon. Showa militarism *Alliances with China and Russia are not possible to Japan. *Plan for war with Russia - gain 1 warpath card, and 2 Military Eureka, declare war against Russia *Plan for war with ABCD - gain 1 Military Eureka and 2 Propaganda, declare war against China. Warring with China results in an American alliance with the former, and breaks all other alliances. Franco-German intrigue AI France will never ally with the Germans and will not cede land to it. France can choose to erect the Maginot line wherever it chooses, it can erect this either in Lorraine itself, or attempt to annex Belgium along with the line. *Limit construction - Maginot line consumes 50 tribute, but bumps up the territorial strength of Lorraine to 6. *Build all the way - Maginot line consumes 50 tribute, bumps up territorial strength of both Lorraine and Belgium to 8 but prevents France from forming alliances with other factions.